Destiny or coincidence
by katieoct30
Summary: When the Doctor meets a brave, teenager named Katie, he realizes she may just be his next companion. Was it destiny or coincidence they met and what will they face in their adventures through space and time?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I was stuck between a Dalek's death beamer and a dark abyss leading to a black hole. Honestly I'd rather take the abyss than the Dalek. Where's the Doctor when you need him?!

"Say. It", ordered the Dalek.

"But-", I tried to protest. It extended its beamer.

"Alright! Alright! I did not create Doctor Who, Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, and Donald Wilson did. They own the Doctor, the TARDIS, and the Doctor's foes. There! I said it. Can you let me go now?"

It poked me with the beamer and I stumbled over the cliff side. I should've known better.

Never trust a Dalek.

Chapter 1: Florida?!

Slam! The Front door is shut. Click! The phone is picked up. Beep. Beep. Beep. Voicemail is dialed.

"Gurggggmm-gum-gurgeeeeee."

An odd sound emerges from the speaker.

A windy, whistling sound is coming from the living room. All of a sudden a brilliant, blue telephone box materializes right in the middle of Katie's living room. Katie approaches the box curiously, knowing her mother would never approve of going near strange objects that appear out of nowhere. Oh well, her mother wasn't there. She reaches out her hand to knock on the door of the mysterious box. The door swings open before Katie could lay a finger on it.

Stepping out of the box, is a unique man with crazy, coal black hair sticking straight out and curved to the right. He had a beige coat reaching down to his knees and black suspenders decorating his torso. To top it all off he wore a blue bowtie the exact shade of his box.

He speaks to Katie in a British accent,

"Why, hello! I am the Doctor!"

"Umm, hi. I'm Katie. Are you in the right place, Doctor?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you obviously have a British accent", explains Katie.

"Wait. When and where am I?"

"Maybe It's time to call the cops," thinks Katie," What the heck would I say to them? A British man that seems like he escaped from a mental hospital , along with his telephone box, magically appeared in my house. Yeah, I do that and the next thing I know they'll send ME to a mental hospital."

Katie pushes that thought away and answers the Doctor,

"December 18th, 2012. The United States of America, Florida."

"Florida….. I've always wanted to visit Florida", replies the Doctor enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: There I was, just sitting on the floor of my bedroom, typing up this chapter, deep in thought. There is a knock at my door and before I can do anything my door is ripped from its hinges and there in my doorway is a group containing six Cybermen, one holding my tied up brother. Oh great. Again when I need him the Doctor doesn't show up. Do I need to call the TARDIS or something?

"Give credit to the creators of Doctor Who or we shall take your brother and rid him of his imperfections (turn him into a Cyberman)", orders the leader of the pack.

Okay, you can have him. Now I'll only have to compete with my Dad for the television, is what I wanted to say but knew better not to. Instead I replied,

"Ugh, fine! I did not create the Doctor, his TARDIS, or his foes. You can keep my brother though."

Chapter 2: Cold winters? 

Katie's P.O.V. 

Eyeing the phone in Katie's hand, the Doctor asks,

"What do you have there?"

"Oh this? Just my house phone. I was checking the voicemails when I heard….. well, listen for yourself."

I hand the Doctor the phone hoping he might by some chance know how to fix it. People have jobs before they are admitted to a mental hospital, right?

The Doctor listens with cloudy green eyes in concentrated formation. Now that I really look at him he looks maybe, kind of … handsome. Focus on the problem Katie. There's plenty of time for that after he fixes the phone.

He pulls a pen-looking object from his inside coat pocket. AS he presses a button a beam of light and high-pitched humming sound is emitted from the end of the "pen". The light scans the phone.

"Sonic screwdriver . I never leave anywhere without it", explains the Doctor.

All of a sudden, the Doctor bolts out the front door and out of Katie's house, as if it was snowing in Florida, with Katie on his heels.

"Brrrrr!" I shiver in the unexpected cold. What the heck is going on!?

Suddenly, snow looking stuff mixed with detailed green snowflakes, start to lightly powder Florida.

Standing in the middle of Katie's front yard the Doctor moves his attention from the sky, to the shivering Katie behind him.

"It doesn't usually snow in Florida, does it", asks the Doctor while taking off his coat and resting it on Katie's shoulders.

"Nope and thanks."

Oh my gosh that was so sweet of him! Oh no, I think I have a little crush on a complete stranger that some people would call "not right in the head". But, who cares what other people think?

"I don't think this is snow", states the Doctor.

I stop gathering whatever is falling from the sky(which apparently isn't snow) and wipe my hands on my shorts.

"Then what is it?"

"Ohhhhh", the Doctor bangs his hand against his head," I should have known before! That weird noise on your phone was this green stuff that's falling and these green things are Meaks. Don't worry they're harmless. They just interfere with electric a bit, which is probably why my box landed here. They'll melt away soon. Usually, they just migrate to cold planets, but they must've gotten lost."

"So these are aliens?"

"Yes they are."

Okay either this guy really did escape from a mental hospital or he knows more than he is letting on.

"Come on, let's go back inside before you freeze", the doctor says, leading Katie inside the house.

"Hey Katie, how would you like to see the universe and travel through space and time with me? I could use a brave girl like you to accompany me on my adventures."

What the heck is he jabbing about!? I guess I will just go along with it. Mentally ill people can be very aggressive.

"Um….. okay. But I have to be home by dinner."

"No problem", the Doctor leads the way to his blue telephone box and opens the door.

"Woah."

ment here...


End file.
